A New Life
by Legacygrl22
Summary: Bella used to be a soccer all-star, but then she gets in a leg injury and now all the people who used to love her don't except her anymore. Then one night she was all alone and a man comes along and does something to her. Now her life is changed forever.
1. The Misfit

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV:**

After my big leg incident, nobody excepted me anymore. I didn't belong in my school which was for the naturally talented in sports. My jock friends rejected me when my leg never got better like the doctors said it would. Well, it got better to the point where I could walk, but not normally, and I definitely couldn't run. So that said goodbye to my soccer career, and it would ruin my so-called-friends' reputation if they hung out with the new miss-fit of school.

About a month or two after that, I was just ready to give up since my parents rejected me too since my older sister was a volleyball all star, and they shoved me right out of their hearts and made a bigger space for her. Just to make them even more mad, I stopped trying in my academic area. I didn't do any of my work and I failed all my tests and quizzes. So every night for the past two weeks, I'd been coming to the alley on the right side of my apartment, the darkest one in New York City. I found it was easier to hold everything in during the day, then I would just let it all out at night in my spot. But tonight nothing came from my eyes, I still felt misery but I had no proof of it tonight.

The past week, I had been thinking about suicide a lot, but I could never decide on the right suicide route to take. I mean I knew that everybody would be happier with me gone, but I just couldn't make myself actually do it. I kept thinking about that when I saw him for the first time. He walked into the alley with an angry stance, and his eyes glowed blood red in the dark. He walked towards me smiling an evil grin, as I just sat in my place on the cement floor my back propped up on my apartment building, and just stared blankly at him. He stood in front of me and hesitated and lost his smile which was replaced by a confused look before he spoke in a low husky voice:

"Aren't you gonna try to run away, or scream for help?"

"Nope." I replied.

Then in a softer voice he said : "Why not?"

"Because, I really don't care what you do, there is nothing you can do to me to make my life any more miserable."

"But how am I supposed to kill you or have fun if you don't fight back? Haven't you watched any movies? Jeez, what kind of person are you?" He asked, apparently giving up since he sat down next to me.

"I'm not afraid anymore. In fact I encourage you to kill me, I want to die, there is no reason for me to live anymore."

"Your life's that screwed up?"

"Are you gonna kill me or not? I came here to be by myself, not to socialize with a serial killer." And he laughed at me. Why, I have no idea.

"What makes you think I'm a serial killer?"

"Oh, I don't know, cause stalking people in alleyways, that doesn't put a big flashing sign on your forehead." And he laughed again! This is seriously not what I needed right now. I got up and limped over to the other side of the alley and sat down again.

"Is that _finally_ a sign of fear?"

"No, it's a hint of annoyance. Can I ask you a question?"

"Hit me."

"How did you get your eyes to be red?"

"Because I'm a _vampire_."

"Ooooh, so scary, I'm terrified."

"You should be. And I am."

"Prove it."

"I would but you have to act scared first." He said standing up with his grin back on his face.

"Ahhh." I fake screamed unenthusiastically.

"Oh, come on. You can do better than that, right?"

"Nope, that's all I got." He continued walking towards me, and I stood up and we were suddenly standing about 6 inches apart . He was actually very attractive close up, and smelt very good. We stood there for a few moments until he took a step closer to me so that our noses were about to touch.

"You know what?"

"What now?"

"I think I like you, you're different from other girls of your kind. You're not a coward and afraid like them. What if you could be like me? Would you accept my offer?"

"I just want to get away from this life, and that means dying, so no I don't accept."

"I don't think that's the only option." He smiled a wider grin and leaned into my neck. I felt a sharp pain on my neck, then I blacked out.


	2. The Fire Within Me

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV:**

When I woke up, I was in a forest. I opened my eyes and saw millions of trees looming above me. I moved my arms to stretch and that's when the pain hit me. It felt like I was on fire, but in a way I was happy because this meant I was dying. That meant I didn't have to commit suicide. Someone had wanted to do it for me, or maybe it was an accident.

The pain was horrible and I closed my eyes hoping it would make it go away faster. I mean how long can your body burn before your heart stops beating? Not that long, it wouldn't take that much time if the fire was engulfing your whole body. Would it?

I lay there for what seemed like hours, biting my lip, resisting the urge to scream. Soon, the pain became unbearable and I let out a high pitched scream of agony. It was so loud that it even hurt my ears. It became harder to breathe, and I knew that the end was finally coming.

I heard something rustling in the bushes in the distance, and movement by my feet.

"Would you like some comfort through the pain? Do you need me to hold your hand or something?" I heard a familiar voice say to me. It was that man from the other night. How long ago was that night? That was the last thing I remember when he leaned in for my neck. Did he do this to me? Why was he doing this to me? How could he comfort me at all if I was burning to death?

"I'll set…you on fire…too." I finally spat out in a quiet voice, my breaths becoming heavier.

"You'll set me on fire too?" He laughed before continuing, "You're not on fire, it just feels like you are right now. It'll go away in a couple more hours." What does he mean 'I just feel like it'? I moved my hand slowly up to my eyes so that I could see it. He was right, it wasn't on fire. Neither was my arm, and I even checked my other arm but got the same results. The weird part was that he was right, my arms felt like they were on fire, but they weren't.

I set my arms back on the ground, and felt something cold grab my right hand a couple seconds later. I turned my head to find him holding it. I closed my eyes again and actually fell asleep this time.

I woke up when the pain of the fire intensified. I let out another scream and the man started stroking my hand. I looked at him again, and actually took in his appearance for the first time. He had shoulder-length blonde hair, with broad shoulders with narrow cheeks. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and had long jeans on.

After what seemed like an hour the pain withdrew from my hand and arms slowly. Then it withdrew from my legs right into my heart. Then it felt like my heart was going to explode for a couple of seconds, and then it just stopped. I hadn't noticed, but I had squeezed the hand he was holding so hard that it should have broke, but he didn't let on that it had hurt in the slightest bit. I ripped my hand out of his and rolled away from him so that I was lying on my stomach.

"You don't have to breathe, if it's getting annoying. You can survive without oxygen now." The man said, still sitting on the ground. Most serial killer guys can't pull off the shirtless look, but he definitely mastered it in every category.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" I asked with my attitude.

"I already told you, I'm a vampire. And you are too, now." I stared at him for what seemed like a minute then just blew up laughing.

"You're a really good liar. No, but seriously, what did you do to me?" I said with more sternness this time.

"I told you already!" He sprang up to his feet and took a step towards me. I got up too so that he didn't have me in a vulnerable position.

"I guess crazy people really are freaky sometimes." I said with a smirk on my face. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, he had me pinned up against a tree. I tried to push him away with no luck.

"I'm not crazy! What do I have to do to get you to believe me?"

"I don't know, because some random guy that I met in a freakin' _alley_, where he was planning on _killing_ me might I add, tries to tell me that he's a freakin' _vampire_! And here comes the best part, he wants me to believe that he turned _me_ into one too! What kind of crap is that? To me it sounds like insanity! And now, to make everything better, he's got me pinned up against a _tree_ because I don't believe him! I don't even know your freakin' _name_!" I screamed in his face. He sighed and let me go. I lifted up my foot to run away when he said:

"Don't even think about it. You can't get away from me unless I let you. I can read your next move." He said not even looking at me anymore.

"Really? What, do you want me to believe that you can read minds now?" I said sarcastically.

"It's not like you'll believe it anyways, Bella."

"Because it's insan- wha-what did you just call me?"

"Bella. Your name, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is, but I never told you it."

"Your point?"

"Have you been _stalking_ me?"

"Why would you think that I've been stalking you?"

"Because I never told you my name, and then BAM! Out of nowhere, you all of a sudden know it!"

"What do you want me to tell you? You won't believe the truth, so do you want me to lie to you, Bella? Is that what you want me to do so you stop calling me crazy?" He had walked towards me while he was talking. Now we were only arms length apart.

"I'm thinking of a col-"

"Green…17...Isabella…Marie…Swan. Need any more proof?" I stared at him for a long time after that. His were closer to black than the crimson color they were when she first saw him.

"Why are your eyes a different color?"

"I need to hunt."

"If this is all true, how come I've never heard about _vampires_ being real?"

"Because if we do anything to make suspicion arise in a mortal, a clan called the Volturi will come and hunt you down and kill you and possibly even that human." He backed away from me and walked towards the trees on the other side of the clearing that we were standing in. "Come on." He said, and surprisingly I followed. I don't even know why. Maybe because I knew that he was I had now, and I should stick with him.


	3. Being a vampire

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV:**

"My name is James." He finally said after we'd been walking for a while.

"You obviously already know my name." I said with a frown in my voice.

"You said you wanted to be dead anyways, I gave you a better option."

"No you didn't, I just don't have to deal with anybody from school or my family anymore. No, now I have to deal with drinking people's blood. The worst part is that I still can't run and I'd still probably be the ugliest girl in school. Did you know that people only talked to me because I was better than all of them at soccer and I scored all of the goals?"

"You must have not really taken a very good look of your self in the mirror. You were beautiful even before I turned you."

"You really should stop bluffing. I'm not any less smart… at least I don't think I am." I stopped walking and looked at him. God, he was really beautiful. "Can we just slow down? I need to know everything there is to know about being a vampire."

"Yeah, sorry. Make yourself comfy, it's a pretty long story." He turned to the right and disappeared through the trees. I followed and saw that he had sat down in a pile of moss propped up on a tree. I sat next to a tree that was about 5 feet away from his and stared right at him.

"Why can't you run?" he asked.

"I thought you were going to talk the whole time."

"I just wanna know."

"I was in a car accident. Drunk driver hit me in an intersection, I was getting ready to turn left and I didn't even see him coming. I hadn't even started to turn yet, he came from the side of the road in which I was turning into and he was going 70 mph and he flipped my car. My leg got stuck when the fire department was trying to pull me out; I ripped out a ligament and a nerve in my knee. I can run but I limp the whole time and look retarded so I prefer not to." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore. When you're a vampire, the only thing that can kill you is fire. Someone has to rip up all of your body parts and burn them to finally kill you. Our skin is impenetrable to mortals, we have unimaginable strength and speed, you don't have to breathe at all, we don't sleep, and we're the most beautiful creatures on the earth.

"Our scent, touch, everything about us is irresistible to humans. They open themselves up to us so easily, it's unbelievable. That's why I'm surprised that you held your ground so well against me the other night. Most girls would either be in fear or in lust and do anything I wanted."

"So you were planning on drinking my blood but then I wanted you to kill me so you lost interest?" I asked.

"I didn't exactly lose interest, more like I gained interest. You were different from everyone else."

"Oh. So do we just roam the earth killing people all alone?" I asked.

"You don't have to. You can travel with me; I can show and teach you all the tricks of being a vampire."

"But why were you all alone? Is there something I should know about you?" I said with a smile.

"I was only turned about a decade ago. I never met who did it to me, and I never met up with any other vampires."

"Oh, I'll stay with you. Plus I need some guidance anyways so this _'Volturi' _don't come looking for me."

"Oh, they're not that scary. You just have to avoid going in the sunlight when any human is around and don't kill someone in public and things like that that will expose your nature to humans."

"Oh, where are they now?"

"Well I think they live in some sort of castle in Volterra, Italy."

"How do you even know about them if you've 'never met up with any other vampires'?"

"Well I did meet up with this one clan once before. I was pretty much a new born, almost. I hadn't even been a vampire for a year, and they told me the order and rules of the vampire world."

"Oh, why didn't you stay with them?"

"They weren't really my type. Vegetarians."

"You can be a vegetarian if you're a freakin' _vampire_? Freaks never go away, do they? But, how are they _vegetarian_?"

"They don't like to take innocent human lives and they drink animal blood instead."

"Oh, what's the difference?"

"Human blood is so much more delicious. Animal blood tastes disgusting compared to human blood."

"Then why would you even drink animal blood? What's the point? Can't you drink human blood without killing them?"

"Yeah, but you turn them into a vampire. And once you taste their blood it's almost impossible to stop."

"Oh. How do we uh…how do we drink blood exactly? Do we uh…do we have uh…fangs?" He looked at me for a few seconds and burst out laughing. I took that as a no to the fangs, thank god. That would be a dead give away to humans too.

"Since we're on the topic of hunting, are you thirsty?" At the mention of 'thirsty', my throat starting burning. It wasn't like the burning of the fire but it felt like I hadn't drunken any water in days.

"The aching in my throat, does that mean that I'm thirsty?"

"Yes, yes it does." He laughed and got up to his feet and starting walking away. I loved how he didn't say where we were going, and just started walking somewhere, expecting me to follow.

"Where are we going?" I asked, matching my strides to his.

"Back to the clearing."

"Why?"

"You'll see." We walked back into the clearing in which I woke up in a little while ago. He walked into the middle of the clearing at looked back at me since I hadn't followed him. "Pretend I'm a human and do what you think you're supposed to do."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I would never kill someone as good looking as you."

"Oh so I'm good looking?" He smiled.

"Yeah, just a little bit." I said as I started walking towards him seductively.

"How much is a little bit?" He asked with his smile growing wider.

"I guess you'll just have to find that out, won't you?" I was face to face with him

now. I moved my face closer as if I was going to kiss him and then quickly moved my lips down to his neck. "Is this right?"

"Yes, perfect actually. I was actually fooled myself." I moved my head back to look up into his eyes. He leaned his head down towards my lips, but I turned around and walked toward the edge of the clearing.

I turned back to look at his face when I was close to the edge and he was still in the same position. His head bent down slightly, and his lips slightly pushed together as if he was about to kiss someone. "Which direction is the closest town?"


	4. The First Feed

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV:**

The closest town to where we were was Geneva, New York. We walked towards the town holding hands as if to make us look like we were a couple. I could tell he was enjoying it, though. It was dark out, but it sounded as if a lot of people were still out so I knew it wasn't that late.

"We need to go to a club. There will be a lot of wasted people there; easy prey." James whispered in my ear. "Once we get there, just act like you don't even know me. More boys will crowd around you then."

"What about our eyes? Are mine red too, because that's a huge turnoff." I turned my head up to look at him.

"Well looks like we'll just have to go like this. We wouldn't be able get color contacts fast enough, and any eye doctor places are probably closed. Plus, some people get red contact lenses to look cool anyways."

"Oh, yeah that's true." We got closer to the town and the scent hit me. It was almost irresistible, and I stopped abruptly and buried my face in his chest and gripped his arms tightly to keep myself from losing control.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"The smell…I'm going to lose control." I struggled out between my closed teeth.

"Oh! I totally forgot about the first hunt! I'm so sorry Bella; we can go back to the forest before you lose control."

"No, I'm fine I can do this. It'll just make me look like I'm on drugs, the guys in the club will just think of me as even more vulnerable."

"Ok, when you find someone who will do whatever you want, make him follow you out to the forest." I nodded and we continued walking into town. Now, I was just gripping his right arm tightly with my left to restrain myself. Once I got more used to the smell, I released my iron grip and grabbed his hand. ****

We walked into the club at different times so as to look like we had no relation to each other. I went first, and walked straight to the bar, making no eye contact. I sat down at a bar stool and tried to control myself since the smell was two times as worse in here than it was on the street, and there wasn't even that many people in here.

I waited about five minutes before somebody walked up to me.

"Hey pretty lady, can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I drank too much last night, major head ache today."

"Still? That sucks, I hate those killer hangovers. That's why you look so down. Do

you wanna get outta this place?"

"How's the forest sound? A nice quiet place where we can talk, and maybe some other things, too." I flashed him the same seductive smile that I gave James just a little while ago. The look in his eyes told me that he was going to say yes.

"Actually that sounds way better than staying here."

"Great, maybe my headache will go away in the fresh air." I led the way to the door and looking for James on my way out. He was talking to a girl in the corner, he looked up at me and I winked at him. He nodded and I walked out the door.

We walked in silence until I reached the edge of the forest, then he started talking.

"Is your head feeling any better?" He started.

"Nope."

"What's your name?"

"Isabella."

"That's a really sexy name." I turned around and smiled at him.

"I know." He came towards me to start kissing, and I backed away and walked further into the forest. We were still pretty close to the town so someone could see what I was going to do to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to go somewhere where it's completely silent."

"What if we can't find our way back?"

"I know my way around the forest really well. I come out here a lot." We walked for about five minutes when I finally stopped and turned back around to look at him. "Right here's fine."

He walked towards me and started kissing my neck. His scent was overpowering and I let myself go to my instincts. It was like a monster just took over my body, the little training that James made me do was useless because my instincts just took

over. I pushed him to the ground and sunk my teeth into his neck. Once the blood hit my tongue it was like an explosion of sweetness, totally unexplainable.

It was like nothing I had ever tasted. I heard him moaning underneath me, but I couldn't stop, the taste was too good. After about a minute of the explosion in my mouth, no more blood came out.

I lifted my head from his body and looked down at what I had just done. I saw him lying lifeless on the floor, and I just started crying, but no tears came out of my eyes. I sat next to him and just kept crying at what I had done. I understood now why vampires chose the vegetarian route.

James found me with my head on my knees crying a little while later. I couldn't tell how long it was before he found me and picked me up and flew somewhere where, it seemed.

I was still crying when he set me down again. He lifted my face up to his, and I saw worry in his eyes. I calmed myself down enough so that I could speak.

"We can fly too?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Fly? I wish! Why would you think we could fly?"

"Because when you picked me up, it felt like we flew away." He started laughing at me again. Maybe I just shouldn't ask him anymore questions if he's going to laugh at me every time I do.

"That was just me running. Like I told you, we have unimaginable speed."

"So I could do that too?" I asked.

"Yeah." I fell to the floor on purpose, so that I could sit down. He sat down next to me and put my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a while until I finally calmed down all the way. It just hurt me to see his body laying lifeless on the floor beneath me, and knowing that I was the one who had done it to him.

"So what was it that just made you crack?" He finally said after a while of just sitting there. He started running his hand through my hair and on my cheek.

"Just seeing his body on the floor lifeless, knowing that I was the one who had done it. I just couldn't take it. What if he was the manager of a business or had a family he was going to go home to?"

"Well by the way he was hitting on you, it didn't look like he had much of a family back home."

"Well he still probably had family."

"You can't think of those things, it's the way of life. It's not like we're supposed to hold ourselves back. We were created to hunt humans, not animals. Just like humans were created to eat meat like cows and pigs. In their own way, humans do the same thing to chickens and pigs and cows."

"It's still different though."

"No, actually it's pretty much the same. Do you think coyotes feel bad when they kill rabbits to survive? Rabbits are lower in the food chain, that's just how life works. We just happen to be higher in the food chain that humans. They think they're at the top, but they're wrong." I sat up and looked at him directly.

"Now that you pt it that way, you're exactly right. They are like rabbits and we are the coyotes."

"Yeah, there's nothing you can really do about it. To make it easier, we could go up into New York City and start killing all of the thieves and criminals that we saw who were supposed to be in jail anyways."

"I'd like that a lot better. We can make our way across the country doing that. It's kind of nice that we never get tired and we never have to sleep. We have so much more time on our hands." He stood up and held out his hand to me, and I took it.


	5. Running

Chapter 5

Bella POV:

**Running was amazing! We ran all the way to Manhattan. We got there in like a half hour. Thankfully James knew which way to go, so we didn't get totally lost. We slowed to a walk when we could see the bright lights of New York City, and I prepared myself for the irresistible scent this time, so it was not as strong as the last time. But it was still almost overpowering.**

"**What are we going to do? We just hunted, and we can't stay here forever." I whispered into James' ear.**

"**That's why we check into a hotel, so that we can just stay inside during the day." **

"**What happens to us in the sun?"**

"**We shrivel up and die."**

"**Oh my god, that's horrible!" I must have had a funny look on my face, because he started laughing at me, once again. **

"**Oh, god. You crack me up, you're hilarious."**

"**You know what? I'm just going to stop asking you questions. Every time I do, you end up laughing at me."**

"**It's kinda hard not to, you're so gullible. You actually believe that we'll shrivel up and die in the sun?"**

"**Well that's how it is in all the vampire books and movies. I'm sorry I didn't know any better." I ripped my hand out of his, and crossed my arms walking ahead of him.**

"**Where **_**you**_** gonna go?"**

"**To a hotel to stay in for the day, then I'm going to Washington."**

"**Where are you gonna get any money from?" He was still walking behind me.**

"**Where are **_**you**_** gonna get money from?"**

"**My **_**debit**_** card." I turned around and saw him holding a blue Chase debit card.**

"**Where'd you steal that from?"**

"**What makes you think I stole it?"**

"**Where else would you get it?"**

"**It's a thing called a bank."**

"**How'd you get money? Did you sneak into the vault of that 'bank' of yours?"**

"**After 10 years, money builds up when you don't eat anything." **

"**You never told me what happens to us in the sun." I looked into his eyes and saw that he was trying to hold back laughter. I turned on my heel and started walking away again.**

"**What would you do without me?"**

"**Live."**

"**How? You don't know what happens to you in the sun, you don't have any money. I have all the answers that you need."**

"**Well how am I supposed to get those answers if you laugh every time I ask a question?**

"**Get a sense of humor."**

"**A sense of humor? Seriously? It's kinda hard when you don't tell me the answer anyways; you just keep laughing at me." I was facing him again."**

"**I'm sorry ok? It's just really weird having to tell you everything. I'm not used to it, your face is just so cute it's funny." I walked away again, and all of a sudden I was walking into hi chest.**

"**What?" I spit out. He pulled my chin up so that I was looking at him. **

"**I'll try not to laugh anymore." He said with a serious look on his face.**

"**Ok, let's go find a hotel before the sun rises." I tried to pull my face out of his hands, but he held his hands firm. He leaned his face down towards mine until his lips were almost touching mine.**

"**If you let me kiss you." Great, there was a catch.**

"**And if I don't?"**

"**Well the position you're in right now, I don't think you have much of a choice."**

"**But what's the point if I won't enjoy it, too?"**

"**You never know until we try."**

"**Yeah we will becau-" It was useless, he had already leaned his head closer to mine and pushed his lips to mine. His lips were nice and tender and he pushed my lips open with his tongue. I tried to pull away, but he held me close to him with his arms. He got my lips open, but I kept my teeth shut tight. He finally pulled away and looked at me with a little bit of sadness in his eyes. It was gone in a second, but I had seen it for a second.**

"**Ok, no more laughing." He plastered a fake smile on his face and held out his hand once again, and I took it once again.**

********

**We ended up checking into the Belvedere hotel. We could hear all the taxis honking from our room. I don't how I'd be able to get to sleep if I had still been human. I could sleep through a lot, but it had to be completely silent when I was trying to get to sleep.**

**Our room thankfully had two beds, and we ordered cable on our TV. I watched the news for an hour before getting bored and going down to the girt shop and getting a book to read. I got **_**Wuthering Heights**_**, my all time favorite book, and went back up to the hotel room. James wasn't there, and there was a note on his bed.**

**I threw the book on my bed and went to go look at the note:**

_**Bella,**_

_**I went for a run in the woods, I'll be back before sunrise.**_

_**-J.**_

**Great, now things were going to be really weird between us. It was his fault, he was supposed to wait until I was ready. But no, he has to go and 'try things out'. How did I know he was coming back? He was right, what would I do without him? He never did tell me what happens if I go in the sun. **

**I'd be able to find him in the forest, right? He'd have to have left a scent trail for me to follow. I'll go looking for him; it was better than waiting for him to come back cooped up in this little hotel room.**

**I left a note on my bed saying that I went to go look for him, incase he came back before we met up. Plus he couldn't have gotten that far, I wasn't at the gift shop for longer than 5 minutes.**

**I got to the forest in 10 minutes, after I left the hotel room, and started looking for his scent. I found it after about 2 minutes, and I started to follow it. I started to run, since that's what I figured he was doing. It got stronger as I got farther, and then I sensed another scent along with it. I had never recognized this one before. **

**After a while, I heard whispers. I could hear James' voice and the voice of another girl. I got as close as I could without being heard or seen and so I could still hear them talking.**

"**Victoria, I tried! She didn't fall for any of my tricks!" I heard him say in fast whisper that I wouldn't have been able to understand as a human.**

"**Have you at least figured out if she has a power yet?" The girl said in an annoyed voice.**

"**No, I need more time. I can figure this out soon enough. She doesn't even know what happens to us in the sun. I haven't told her because I'm think she's thinking of running off on me."**

"**I think she'll figure out that all we do is sparkle in the sun. Do I have to do **_**everything**_** for you? Can't you do anything? Is it really that hard to make a gullible little girl fall for you and do anything you want? It has worked on just about every other girl!"**

"**Yes, I know, just give me some more time. She can run faster than the other newbies could at least."**

"**That'll come in handy for what we have in store for her… She might be of some use. Keep her satisfied, don't let her think of running off. If we are to be successful, we'll need all the resources possible." I didn't hear the rest of their conversation. I just took off running, I needed to get as far away from them as possible. I had thought there was something weird about James, that's why he would always avoid my questions a little bit. So I would need him to give me the answers eventually.**

**Maybe I would get the chance to go to Washington after all…**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews guys, they really make me happy, but I want some more if you want me to write faster. I need some feedback on this chapter, I feel like my story is getting a little slow and boring. If you have any ideas, don't hold them back. Please, please, PLEASE review though!!! By the time I get to chapter 10, I want to have at least 50 reviews. I know that's a lot, but I know that you guys can do it!!**


	6. Territory

_Chapter 6_

_Bella POV:_

_**Today was the worst day I'd probably ever have in the rest of eternity, but then again, eternity is a long time so maybe not. I kept running in the forest for what seemed like an hour before I even came across another scent. Too bad it wasn't a very good scent, meaning it was the worst thing I had ever smelt before. It made me want to keel over and gag.**_

_**I tried to run faster to get away from the scent, but it just got stronger as it engulfed my entire body. It felt like the air around me was getting warmer against my cold skin. The scent made me sick to my stomach, but I pushed myself to get past it. I held my breath and kept going before it felt like I was being watched and followed.**_

_**I looked to my side, still running, and I could see a shadowy blur racing at the same speed as me. I stopped and looked around me and saw nothing.**_

"_**Hmmm, must be in my head." I thought aloud to myself, but before I could start running again, a loud dark voice stopped me.**_

"_**What are you doing on our**_** territory, leech?" I quickly turned around but no one was there. What did he mean by '**_**our**_**' territory? You couldn't claim land that was already owned.**

"**Show yourself!" I said.**

"**Why are you trespassing?"**

"_**Trespassing**_**? I believe that I am a U.S. citizen, so I am not trespassing anything. Unless…we are still in New York right?"**

"**You are trespassing our land, leech. You are lucky I haven't killed you yet, no leeches are allowed on this land."**

"**Why do you keep calling me a leech? I **_**do **_**have a name. And how come you won't even show me your face? Too scared? Huh?" After I said that, a shirtless man walked out of the brush. There was darkness in his eyes, and I could tell he disliked me very much. One thing I did know, though, was that he needed a shower, and bad.**

"**Don't even try to run, my pack will hunt you down and kill you."**

"**Look, I'm really in a hurry. I need to get out of New York, and don't try to push me because today has already been bad enough and I don't need any crap from some human who knows what I am and thinks he can kill me. Well do you know that the Volturi would kill you if they knew that you about the vampire world? **_**And**_** did you know that you need a shower really bad?"**

"**What crimes have you committed that have you running away in fear?"**

"**None of your business, I don't even know you!"**

"**I'm gonna ask again and hope that I don't get anymore attitude from you. What crimes have you committed that have you running away in fear?"**

"**Look, I'm sure you don't wanna hear the whole long story and I really need to leave."**

"**I have time."**

"**Ugh, ok, but listen up because I'm not repeating anything. If it's not past midnight yet, today would be my first full day as a vampire. This man named James changed me in an alleyway one night when I wasn't afraid of him. He looked like a serial killer, but I wanted to get away from my life since I didn't matter to anyone anymore. My life couldn't have gotten any worse than it had been at that moment. The pain was horrible, and the result isn't very rewarding. **

"**James taught me how to lure humans into me so I could kill them, and I actually killed an innocent man. I sat and cried for what seemed like two hours once I saw what I had done to him. James found me and when I calmed down, he tricked me into believing that drinking human blood was the way of the food chain. That vampires were just at the top of the food chain like the mortals thought they were. I believed him, and we moved towards New York City to kill criminals, that's when he tried to kiss me but I pulled away because I didn't like him in that way yet since I had just met him.**

"**I could tell that he was hurt by my move, and we walked to our new hotel in silence. When I left to go get a book, I came back and saw a note on his bed saying that he had gone for a run. I went to go look for him and overheard him and this girl talking about keeping me around because I would be useful for their plans. Then I ran away get stuck with this crap and I just want to get away from everything. I just wanna go to Washington and try to start over as much as I can." If I was still human, tears would be rolling down my face, but vampires couldn't cry. It made me hate being a vampire even more. I looked up at the man again and saw that his face had brightened up a lot and he looked a little familiar, like I'd seen him before. I could tell some kind of emotion besides hate was going through his mind, but didn't exactly know what it was.**

"**Be-Bella? Is that really you?" Is that really me? What is that supposed to mean? Of course it's me! Imbecile, but how did he know my name?**

"**How do you know my name?"**

"**I've changed a lot, got way bigger and look a lot more mature, but it's me, Jacob."**

"**Jake?" Ok, now I would be sobbing. Jacob's dad used to be best friends with my dad, Jacob and I used to be best friends until my mom moved back in. Then I never really got to see him that much since she didn't like Billy or anyone who talked to him, I never knew why. "What are you doing out here? You're gonna get yourself killed!"**

"**I could say the same about you, your funeral was a couple of hours ago." At least I wasn't the only one crying, he was too. Except no tears could come out of my eyes. Before I knew it, I was being embraced in a big bear hug. "Oh, god Bella. I'm so sorry, I should've kept a closer eye on you. I should've known that there would be bloodsuckers in the city just looking for weak prey. And you couldn't run away, I'm so sorry."**

"**Jake, it's not like you could've done anything. It was my fault for sitting alone in a dark alleyway. Plus he would've probably killed you for interfering, you don't have the same strength as me anymore." He laughed and looked me in the eye.**

"**Why do you think I smell so bad?"**

"'**Cause you haven't showered in I'd say about a week. That's so disgusting, just to let you know." He laughed again before more tears ran down his face.**

"**I'm a werewolf. We're mortal enemies. You smell horrible to me, too. I wish it didn't have to be this way, I'd stay with you forever." He sucked in his breath and kissed my forehead. His lips burned my forehead, as I'm sure my skin froze his lips before another man walked out of the woods.**

"**Jake, she's gotta go. Sam will becoming soon, and you know what he will do if he finds out that we're not 'dealing with' the leech." Jake sighed and stepped away from our embrace.**

"**Where were you planning on running to again?" Jake asked me.**

"**I told you I wasn't going to repeat anything!" I looked at him with a grin before continuing, letting him know that I was just kidding with my expression, "Washington, you know maybe check out Seattle."**

"**Skip Seattle, go to Forks. There is a clan there, they're vegetarians and they'll show you the right way. I'm upset to have to let you go again, but my leader will kill you. I'll try to come find you sometime, but I can't tell you when I'll be able to get away.**

"**Just keep traveling east till you the Washington border then got towards the coastline, and find out how to get to Forks from there. Stay out of the sun and be careful, and if you can, stay out of trouble." He hugged me once more than pointed to the East and mouthed 'go'.**

**I was still crying tearlessly when the horrible scent finally faded out to being completely gone. I had finally been somewhere where I had wanted to stay, but Jacob and I could never be the same again. I don't know if we would have been able to get over the stink all the time. I had always known Jacob had loved me but I never really felt fully the same. He'd find someone else eventually that would be better for him than I ever would. **

**I was still in a forest, thankfully, when the sun started rising. That had been the longest night of my life, I mean even when I had sat in my bed wide awake the whole night, while I was human. It still didn't compare to last night.**

**I backtracked a little so that I wasn't closer to civilization, even though I had no clue where I was. I decided to try out the vegetarian style, it couldn't be half as bad as killing a human. I mean regular humans killed animals too, the over populated species. I could just go find a deer or something common to try it out.**

**I walked around for a little bit before I caught a scent of anything besides birds. After about an hour, I smelt a really appealing scent. I followed it, and was led to a cave. I cautiously walked up to the cave and looked inside, thankful for my good eyesight. Inside were lying two humongous black bears, and their backs were touching while they slept. I figured that they were either mates or brother and sister, so I would just kill both of them so the other one didn't miss its buddy.**

**When I sunk my teeth into the first bear, the taste was pretty dull compared to the human blood, but I wasn't in so much remorse afterward like I was after I had killed the man. The bear hadn't even made a sound either, I thought it would be in some kind of pain but it must've been dead asleep or something. I moved on to the next bear, and the taste was actually better than the first. I pushed the two bears together and walked out of the cave to carry-on to Washington. **

**A/N That's it for now, but PLEASE review! I don't care if I just get one, that's all I need to know that at least one person is interested in what I am writing. I didn't get any reviews on the last chapters, so I can't tell if my story is getting slow or you just don't like it. Please let me know! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Meeting the Family

Chapter 7

Bella POV:

**I spent about two days dawdling on, on the same route. Staying out of the sun, and staying away from civilization. I was somewhat relieved when I reached Washington; the little sign that said "Welcome to Washington!" was somehow reassuring to me. It made me feel like James would never follow me here.**

**I quickly reminded myself of what Jacob had told me to do, and kept running West to the coastline. When I got there it was dark out so I let myself wander into town to get directions to Forks; I was approaching Forks within an hour.**

**I kept on running in the forest until I found a clearing in the forest. It was absolutely stunning, and there were no human scents around it. I breathed for the first time since I had asked the man for directions, and it felt so good. There were no driving scents to pull me away from my spot, and I finally felt free of all of everything that had been weighing me down for the past few days. I didn't even care if I found the other vampires who inhabited this area or not; I could just stay here for a while and figure things out from there. **

**I sat there for what seemed like about three hours and contemplated what I was going to do. I decided on finding a house that I could stay in, and try attending school to finish it and maybe even get a degree in college so I could get a real job somewhere and just move around like that. James had surely given up and moved on to find some other girl he had found in the alleyway; no way would he travel this far and go to all of this trouble for me. I was so not worth it.**

**I kept thinking of how I was going to get money to buy my house when a rotten smell came to my nose. **_**Not again, **_**I thought. There couldn't be werewolves **_**here **_**too! I jumped up quickly, ready to run again when I sensed movement in the distance.**

"**I know you're there, might as well come out. I mean no harm." I said cautiously.**

"**Are you a new member of the Cullen's?" A voice in the distance asked harshly.**

"**And if I'm not?" I asked.**

"**Then you are trespassing our territory." A different voice said.**

"**I'm a friend of theirs, just visiting." I quickly lied.**

"**What are you doing all the way out here then?" The first voice spoke again this time.**

"**Just getting some air. I actually don't exactly know where the Cullen's live since I haven't visited with them since they were living elsewhere, and I wanted a little break before I tracked down their scent." I said with a smile, coming up with lies as I went. I prayed that they would believe me.**

"**Oh, of course madam. We'll just leave you be then. How long do you expect you will be staying?" A new voice said willingly. The change in tone was drastic, and I was confused why they had eased up so easily.**

"**I am not sure yet, whenever it is best that I should leave. The decision will be theirs." I said, still confused.**

"**Would you like us to lead you to their estate?"**

"**No, I will manage on my own." I heard more motion in the bushes and after a couple of minutes, the rotten smell weakened in strength. What had happened? At first I could tell they had animosity and disbelief towards me and then when I wished that they would believe me, they did. I shook my head and ran slowly into town, still somewhat dazed. I slowed to a walk once I reached an old road leading into town. I stopped when an interesting smell came across my nose; one that reminded me of James. I turned down the road that it was coming from, and broke into a run. I came across a mansion a couple seconds later that was absolutely beautiful. I had never seen anything like it before.**

**The scent was strongest here, and seemed to split in seven different ways. I stood in the driveway, afraid to go up to the door when another vampire came from the side.**

"**Who are **_**you**_**?" She spat out rudely. She had golden eyes with long blonde hair; easily one of the prettiest girls in the world. What puzzled me the most was her eyes, she smelled like James so I guessed she was a vampire too, but didn't all vampires have red eyes? I stood there in puzzlement as six more of them appeared, all with golden eyes. I took a step back trying to take them all in, all beautiful, just like James had been.**

**Though, the one with bronze hair stood out the most to me. He just stared at me with frustration and confusion in his eyes.**

"**What does she want, Edward?" The one that looked like the leader asked the bronze haired one.**

"**I don't know." He said with even more confusion.**

"**How do you not know!" The blond said again with bitterness in her voice. The biggest one (muscle-wise) walked up behind her and gripped her shoulders to calm her.**

"**I don't mean any harm." I finally said, breaking out of my confusion."**

"**How did I not see this?" The smallest one with pixie-like black hair whispered.**

"**Look, if you want me to go, I'll leave and try to find someone else. I think he said the Denali's were like you too." I said, mumbling the last part to myself.**

"**Like **_**us**_**?" The leader asked.**

"**Animal eaters. I want to learn that lifestyle." I replied.**

"**Carlisle, she's a new born; I can sense it." A blond male said to the leader who also had blond hair.**

"**Come on inside so we can discuss all of this in a better surrounding than this." A woman with reddish-brown hair who was holding Carlisle's hand. They all walked inside the house except the bronze haired one, he waited for me to go inside before following. Carlisle motioned for me to sit in a vacant armchair in a circle of couches. I saw everyone else had taken a seat, the bronze haired one was the only one without a mate.**

"**Ok, I'll start out with us." Carlisle began, "My name is Carlisle, and this is my **

**wife Esme." He pointed to the pixie-like girl and the blond man sitting on a love seat. "That is Alice and Jasper, that is Rosalie and Emmett," he pointed to the blond and the dark haired one, "and that is Edward." He finished pointing to the bronze haired one. "Now what would your name be?"**

"**M-my Name is B-Bella." I said, my voice cracking.**

"**Ok, Bella, what brings you here?"**

"**Do want to hear the whole story or just the summarized version?" I asked.**

"**We have time, give us the long version." So I did. I told them everything from my leg injury to the night in the alleyway to almost killing myself when I killed my first human. Then how I ran away from James and met up with a werewolf who used to be my best friend who told me to come to them.**

"**Oh my god." Alice whispered.**

"**I've already gone through enough, so if you don't want me here or if you're planning on turning me in please just tell me. I will leave you alone, I swear." I said.**

"**Oh, honey, we would never want that for you. You've already gone through so much and you've only been a vampire for a few days." Esme said softly. She came over and gripped my shoulders, squeezing slightly.**

"**You're welcome to stay with us, we've had encounters with James before. He's tried to get us to join him for years." Carlisle said. It seemed as if the other people in the room besides Carlisle and Esme weren't even involved in the decision because they all just sat there in silence.**

"**Well, I don't mean to intrude or anything. I just have a few questions before I move on." I said.**

"**You're not intruding. I **_**want**_** you here." Alice said, walking over to stand next to Esme. Emmett and Carlisle walked over after that, then Edward and then Rosalie walked over to, me slowly and offered me her hand.**

"**Forgive me for my rudeness." I nodded and shook her hand. As soon as my hand touched hers I saw a girl on the floor with 4 men surrounding her. **_**The girl was saying no over and over again, but the men persisted. Her long flowing dress was ripped all over, and she was sobbing. The men finally left her alone and she laid on the street waiting to die when a man ran over and picked her up and ran away with her. **_**I ripped my hand away, and suddenly became faint.**

"**What just happened?" Rosalie asked. I hadn't realized I was standing until I started falling, never hitting the ground. I blinked my eyes and looked up to see that Edward had caught me. He set me down gently and backed away a couple steps.**

**I turned to Rosalie before speaking. "Did you see that whole thing?" She nodded, and I blinked a couple times before speaking again. "T-the girl, was that…was that …you?" She nodded again. "Was that how you became a vampire? Those men? T-they t-turned you?"**

"**No, Carlisle was that man who carried me away. He turned me, I would have died if he hadn't." She said, obviously as shaky as me.**

"**Bella, has this happened to you before?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head and he walked in front of me and reached his hand out. I shook my head and turned away.**

"**I don't want it to happen again." I said.**

"**Bella, I'm very sorry about this but we have to try it out to see if it happens when you touch everyone's hand." I turned around slowly and reached my hand out, he grabbed it and I was sucked into another vision. **_**There was a group of people, a mob with pitch forks and fire torches, walking down a street. One of the men turned around to look behind them, and I saw Carlisle's face.**_

"_**Mrs. Dubose claimed they came out of this hole last night." a man said. I figured he was the leader of the mob. Carlisle made his way up to the front of the mob before they reached the sewer hole. Two men slowly lifted a tarp covering the hole and I saw three vampires come out.**_

"_**Attack!" one of the men screamed. Carlisle dug a stake into one of the vampires, and in return got bitten in the neck. He fell to the ground in agony as all the men kept on poking and torching the vampires coming out of the hole. Carlisle crawled across the street to the other side of the road and hid himself in a pile of potatoes.**_

**Once this vision was over, I was able to rip my hand from his grasp and stumble backwards into a set of arms again. I recognized the scent from the last time he caught me. **

"**So that's…how you became…a…vampire." I said slowly, out of breath. He nodded and I looked up to Edward. "You can set me on the ground now, thank you." He did as I asked, and I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself.**

"**Carlisle, is that her power?" Alice asked him.**

"**If it is, then it is a very interesting power, I've never seen anything like it. It doesn't happen with just a touch, it has to be hand to hand." He said, looking at his hand curiously.**

"**Rosalie, come here." I said, reaching out my hand. She grabbed it hesitantly, but nothing happened this time.**

"**Did anything happen?" Edward asked, and I shook my head no.**

"**So it only happens the first time I touch somebody's hand with my own. Carlisle…" I reached my hand out to touch his, but I got the same result as I had with Rosalie. I stood up, suddenly thinking of and idea. I walked over to Rosalie and put my hand on her forehead.**

_**Wow, this is so weird. I wonder if she would be able to see how Alice got changed since she doesn't remember herself. Wait, what is she doing now? Why would putting her finger to my forehead do anything? **_**I dropped my finger and gasped.**

"**Oh my god. I think I just heard your thoughts." I said.**

"**Oh my. So you have a little bit of Alice's power and a little bit of Edward's power. How could that be?" Esme said in her soft little voice.**

"**I need to go for a run, to clear my thoughts a little. I'll be back, I promise." They all nodded and I took off out the door. I ran until I found the meadow I had been in before I went to the Cullen's house. I sat in the middle of it, soaking in the sun high in the sky. I tried to relax my brain which had run into overdrive in the past half hour.**

**So, I could make people do what I wanted, I could read people's minds, and I could see how they were transformed. This was all just too much to take in within the last ten minutes. I just needed to relax for a couple minutes.**

**I let my head fall backwards and hit the soft grass so that I was laying down with my legs still criss-crossed. I laid like that for a while before I heard movement just outside of the clearing. I hadn't realized I had stopped breathing, but when I inhaled, I smelt his scent.**

"**Did you come to make sure I wasn't going to run off?" I asked with my eyes still closed.**

"**No, my family thinks that I am going on a quick hunt until you come back."**

"**Did Carlisle change you too?"**

"**Why don't you see for yourself." I sat up at this, intrigued.**

"**Crabby much?" I said sarcastically, smiling. I stood up and walked over to him. I wanted to know what he was thinking about first so I reached my hand up to his forehead. He grabbed my wrist before I could touch him though.**

"**I don't think that that is my hand."**

"**Well maybe I want to do things out of order since you probably already know what I'm thinking right now."**

"**How do you know I'm not the one who has visions?" He asked.**

"**I'm very observant. When I first met your family, Alice claimed that she hadn't seen me coming. That kind of gives away the other power if I have it too."**

"**Well I can't read your mind. It's different, like there is a big shield around it blocking me out."**

"**Well maybe I can't read yours either." I said grinning.**

"**Don't you want to know how I was changed?" **

"**Why? Is there something you have to hide?"**

"**No."**

"**Then why are you being so stubborn?"**

"**Fine." I smiled again and reached my hand towards his forehead. Once my finger made contact with his skin, a shock went through my body and it sent me flying into a tree on the other side of the clearing. My neck had snapped to the side and a shard of pain traveled throughout my body. Edward was at my side in seconds.**

"**I guess I can't read your mind, Edward." I said shakily.**

"**What the heck just happened?" He asked, panic in his voice.**

"**When I touched your skin, a shock went through my body and then I was flying into a tree, and can you snap my neck back into place because it really hurts." He did as I asked, and the pain slowly died away. Without thinking, I stuck out my hand and he took it to help me up, and I was sucked into another vision. **_**There was a boy on a hospital bed, looking very sick. **_

"_**Edward, your mother has just moved on." Carlisle said. Tears streamed down the boy's face, and I recognized his face to be Edward's.**_

"_**Carlisle, I appreciate your work, but just let me die and be with my mother. I can't take this anymore; I don't have anything left to live for." Edward said weakly. Carlisle nodded and walked away. He came back a few minutes later, rolling his bed away. Carlisle bent over and whispered into his ear.**_

"_**Edward, I need you to pretend you're dead for me when we pass any other doctors or nurses. Just trust me on what I'm about to do." Edward nodded and closed his eyes.**_

**This time we both fell to the ground again.**

"**What did you have?" I asked him.**

"**The **_**influenza. **_**It's what killed my mother too."**

"**How long ago?"**

"**1918."**

"**Oh, wow." I shook my head trying to clear it again. "So you've been a vampire for almost 100 years?"**

"**Yes, and this is the first time that I can be within ear shot of someone, but be in silence." **

"**Because you can't read my mind?"**

"**Yes."**

"**So there's no way to just turn it off? You hear everyone's thoughts no matter what?"**

"**I can sometimes tune it out a little, but the hum of voices is still there." I pushed myself up to my feet and offered my hand. He took it and was soon standing not even a foot away.**

"**I want to try it one more time." I reached my hand up again, but he caught it.**

"**No, you've done enough for one day."**

"**I just want t try it one more time." He sighed and dropped his hand. I hesitantly reached my hand up for the 4th**** time today and prepared myself for some kind of shock, but there wasn't one this time.**

_**A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P-**_** why was he singing the ABC's? Maybe he was still trying to hide something. I pulled my hand away and put my hands on my hips and looked at him.**

"**Seriously? What are you trying to hide?" I said, frustrated.**

"**Nothing, why would you suspect me of hiding something?" He said with a crooked grin on his face that I just wanted to melt in. "Why are so curios as to whether or not I like you?" Wait, I didn't say that out loud. So how would he know if he couldn't read my mind?**

"**You're a liar!" I screamed and started to run away, but he grabbed my arm holding me back.**

"**How am I a liar?"**

"**Because you said you couldn't read my mind and I know for a fact that I didn't say that out loud."**

"**I guess you should pay attention to my thoughts longer instead of zoning out when you touch my forehead." He quickly ran away as I just stood there dumbfounded. So when I read his thoughts he could read mine? Crap, I hope he didn't get to the part where I thought he looked like an angel sent from the heavens. If I were still human, I'd blushing major right now.**

**A/N Hey sorry I haven't updated in like a month guys, I've been pretty busy, but this is a longer chapter compared to the other ones for this story. Please review and tell me what you thought! **


	8. The New Room

A/N Ok guys, thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter. I just have to say that I'm really sorry if the story is in bold and is underlined or is anything but regular font. My computer is really stupid and somehow makes it do that when I upload my story from Microsoft word to my profile on the website. I've tried everything that I can think of to fix it, but nothing works.

Chapter 8

Bella POV:

**I was somewhat afraid to go back to the house. Had Edward told his 'brothers' what I thought of him? Did he tell them that we were together at all? Did I pretend like nothing ever happened? Still confused on what to say, I walked back inside the house; curious of what was to come next.**

**I walked in the door and all eyes turned towards me. Edward wasn't back yet, but Alice was looking at me with a big grin on her face. Had she seen the whole thing? Did she tell the whole family? Oh no, oh no, oh no.**

"**Are you feeling better, Bella?" Esme asked. I nodded and everyone snapped out of it, finally moving and looking at things other than me.**

"**Bella, you can use the guest bedroom. Remember, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish. None of us would mind having you join the household." A pleasant smile grew slowly across her face. My nose got a tingly feeling like it always had when I was about to cry as a human, and my knees got weak. I felt myself start to fall to the ground but I was caught by someone. I looked up and found myself looking into Edward's eyes.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at the rest of the family who were staring at me with confused faces.**

"**It's just that I've never met anybody as nice as all of you guys," Edward picked me up and placed me onto the couch before stepping back to join the rest of his family. You barely even know me, and yet you're inviting me to live with you as long as I want to. My own parents weren't even that nice to me. **

"**You see, before James changed me I had wanted to die. I felt as if there was no reason for me to keep on living; I doubt my dad even shed a real tear of sorrow for me at my funeral. But now, I'm finally happy, and you all had a part of that." I found myself shaking with soft sobs, and two sets of arms grabbed me. I looked up and saw Rosalie and Alice hugging me. Funny thing was that I was touching Alice and nothing had happened, I ignored the thought, not wanting to ruin the moment.**

**We sat there for a few minutes before I pulled myself together and looked up at Esme. Alice and Rosalie released me and I got up and went to hug Esme too. When we broke apart, Alice grabbed my hand and literally dragged me up the stairs into my new room.**

"**Do you remember how you were changed into a vampire?" I asked before we walked into the room. She stopped outside the door and looked at me puzzled.**

"**No, why do you ask?"**

"**Because when you and I made physical contact for the first time I didn't see a vision of you being changed by Carlisle." I said.**

"**Well actually, Carlisle didn't change me. Jasper and I were the latest edition to the family. I don't remember my human life either, but Jasper remembers his past."**

"**Oh, I'm sorry."**

"**I'm not. I mean I kind of wish I remembered who I was in my human life, but now I'm happy with Jasper and the rest of my family, so it doesn't really bother me anymore." She opened the door and I was shocked. I felt my mouth drop open as I looked in. The room was literally twice the size of my old bedroom. It had a queen size bed with a brown and green bedspread, a desk with a laptop in the opposite corner, and in between those was a huge bathroom with a closet, too. The walls were a mint green and brown, it was absolutely perfect. The bed also had a canopy with silk green and brown cloths hanging from it.**

"**May I ask who the designer of this room is?" I asked still in shock.**

"**Oh, Esme and I did this for fun one day. In case we ever had a long term guest come and stay with us, like you. But I hope you aren't a guest for very long." I smiled and jumped on my bed. Too bad I didn't have to sleep anymore because it would have been nice to have this bed in my human life. I motioned to the door and Alice shut it.**

"**You guys are all so nice, and happy with each other. I just hope I find my soul mate or someone who loves me as much as Jasper loves you now that I'm…different." I said trying to think of the right words.**

"**Oh, I think you will…very soon." She smiled shyly and got up to pull me off my bed. She suddenly stopped before she was touching me and her eyes glazed over. What was happening?**

"**Jasper!" I yelled, not knowing what was going on. He was in the room in a second and then suddenly relaxed.**

"**Don't worry; she's just having a vision." A couple minutes later she returned to normal and smiled.**

"**What was it? What did you see?" Jasper asked.**

"**Oh… the weather is going to be good next week. That reminds me! What are we going to do about her? There will be lots of questions." Alice replied.**

"**For what?" I asked.**

"**Well to maintain a 'normal' lifestyle we attend high school for a few years until we move to a different town."**

"**Why can't you just say that I'm adopted?" I asked.**

"**Well 'cause the rest of us are all adopted too. You could stay with Esme until your more experienced in resisting human scent."**

"**Oh, yeah. That would be smart. The last time I was in public with a lot of people…I can't deal with that everyday yet." I replied shaking my head when the memory flashed back into my mind. **

"**Are you alright?" Alice asked.**

"**Yeah, I was just thinking about that night."**

"**Oh, well I'll leave you alone for a little bit. Jasper and I are going to go on a hunt. We'll be back in a couple hours." She smiled at me while Jasper grabbed her hand and they were out the door in a couple seconds.**

**I looked around my room and noticed some other things on the same wall as the door. I had a book case from the ceiling to the floor filled with books, except the middle shelf was full of cds. Next to the book shelf was a little night stand with a stereo on it. I scanned over the cds and found Debussy with Clair de Lune. I popped it into the stereo while I looked over the books. I smiled when my eyes found Wuthering Heights. I took the book off the shelf and set on the night stand and pushed the play button on my stereo. The beginning of Clair de Lune started and I went and laid on my bed listening to it. I heard my door open when the second song was half way through.**

"**Nice choice, Debussy is my personal favorite. I thought you might like it." I heard a velvet voice say. I sat up in my bed and smiled at him.**

"**So you helped make this room too?" I asked.**

"**A little, I got asked to pick out all of the books and cds for the room. I guess Esme and Alice really wanted to make our guest happy." Edward walked over to my bed and took my hand and pulled me up off the bed.**

"**What are you doing? I hope you know that I can't dance… at all." **

"**Maybe as a human." He lifted his hand up and I twirled. He was right, as a human I had no dancing abilities at all, but it was a different story as a vampire. It was as if I had an instinct for dancing too. He made my body twirl once more, except this time it was like I was a tornado moving on to a different section of a city. Before I knew it, I was being pulled back to him, and I ended up with my face mere inches from his when the song ended. His lips moved toward mine a little bit and I pulled away, avoiding a disaster waiting to happen. I had experience with kissing a guy you just met, it never turned out good.**

"**Umm, thank you?" I said after he dropped his hands. I could tell he had disappointment in his eyes, but I didn't want to ruin what we had.**

"**Your welcome, just remember that a lot of things are different as a vampire, even your dancing skills." He smiled a fake smile and turned to walk out again.**

"**Wait," I called out quickly, "Do you wanna go on a hunt? I haven't fed in a while and I bet you'll know where more things other than deer will be more than I will." He smiled again, and this one didn't look forced.**

"**Sure." He motioned for me to go first, and I ran downstairs. He was right on my heels. "Esme, we're going to go for a hunt. I'll show her how we hunt." He told her. Esme smiled and nodded her head. Edward out the door and I followed suit. We ran for what seemed like forever until he finally stopped.**

"**My family and I are different from others, we don't kill humans. We call ourselves vegetarians because we only drink animal blood." He turned around to face me.**

"**I know, and I'm willing to change to that. On the way to Forks from where James and I were, I only drank animal blood. A friend of mine told me about your nature and how you lived and I was willing to change my diet for the better."**

"**Bella…people who never know you…they're missing out." I couldn't help myself; I walked over to him and hugged him. It took him a second to figure out what I was doing before he hugged me back.**

"**Edward Cullen, you owe me." I said as I pulled away.**

"**I do?"**

"**Yes, you never let me see what you were really thinking." He took a step back from me and a look of confusion crossed his eyes.**

"**Why do want to know at this second?" He asked.**

"**You read my thoughts, but you wouldn't let me read yours because you were making your mind concentrate on saying the ABCs."**

"**What if I don't want you to know what I'm thinking?"**

"**Well by the end of this week, I'm going to read your real thoughts. Whether you want it or not." I smiled my evil smile and then took off running to where I could smell a scent. I couldn't tell what kind of animal it was, but it smelt very good. Way better than the bears' scent, it almost smelt like a…human. I stopped running immediately, and tried to grip onto a tree. I ended up ripping it out of the ground, I threw it away from me, and suddenly I was being held tightly. I realized it was Edward a second later and buried my face in his chest; trying to forget the human scent was around me. His scent was strong, but not strong enough. I was still at a big war with my inner instincts. I felt Edward grip my body tighter, and my feet were lighted off the ground and we were moving away from the scent making it more distant until I finally couldn't smell it anymore. Edward set me on the ground again and I started sobbing tearlessly into his chest.**

"**Do you want to sit down?" He asked me and I simply nodded. Edward slowly lowered us onto the ground and I kept sobbing into his chest for what seemed like an hour. When I finally calmed down a bit, I just laid my head on his chest. We were both lying on the ground, and started stroking my hair on the side of my head. After lying like that for a while, I finally said something.**

"**Thank you." I whispered. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.**

"**Your welcome. I would have wanted some one to stop me too. At least you realized what you were doing before you did it. That's the first step to changing." I smiled and turned so that I was facing him.**

"**Can I read your mind now?" I asked.**

"**Why must you be so persistent?" **

"**Fine, but I will get you to let me."**

"**I know you will." I smiled and sat up. **

"**I think we should get going. Thank you again for being patient with me, I just couldn't imagine killing another innocent person." He sat up too and nodded in understanding.**

"**I'd do it any time, it's not like I need to do anything anyways. Do you want to go hunt some deer closer to the house? I know a place where there won't be any humans." I nodded and we both got up to leave.**

**A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been so busy with softball and school. I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought. ****J**


	9. Hurt

**Chapter 9**

**James POV:**

I couldn't believe this was happening! Victoria was going to be absolutely furious! Why would she run away? I thought my acting was pretty good, but apparently not! I walked down to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is James. I checked in a little while ago with a petite girl with brunette hair and brown eyes." The clerk nodded her head and I continued, "Did you happen to see when she left? We got in a little argument, and I went out for a walk, but when I came back she was gone too."

"Why yes, it wasn't very long after you left that I saw her walk out of the door too. I figured she knew where you were or I would've stopped her, I'm dearly sorry sir. There's not much more I can help you with on that matter." The lady said. She was an older woman with graying hair. Maybe Bella had left behind some sort of clue in the room; I hadn't actually really searched it yet. I knew right away when I walked in that she wasn't there.

When I got into the room, I found a note on her book in the middle of the bed.

_James,_

_I went to look for you to make things better. Ever since the kiss everything has been awkward, and we need to talk. If you get back before me, then just wait. I'll follow your scent back here._

_-Bella_

Shoot! She must have overheard us talking! Where could she have gone? Why didn't I smell her scent on my way back? Maybe I did, but I wasn't paying attention. I have to call Victoria.

"Hey Vicki, I got some bad news." I said right away when she answered.

"What'd you do wrong now? Why are you calling me? Didn't you go back to the girl?" She hissed into the phone.

"That's the problem. She followed me and overheard us talking, and now she's gone. She must've heard the last part of our conversation." I said.

"What? You said she didn't follow you and you were sure of it!" Now she was screaming into the phone.

"She followed my scent. Now, we can sit here and argue, or we can try and find her before she gets too far." I said annoyed.

"Meet at the same spot." She said more calmly and hung up. I turned and walked down to the lobby as fast as I could, still trying to look normal.

"Where are you going?" The lady at the front desk asked when I got downstairs.

"Out." I told her with frustration in my voice.

"I'll watch for the girl, until you come back." She said and I nodded, never looking at her.

**Bella POV:**

When Edward and I got back, everyone else was doing their own things and minding their own business around the house. That is, everyone except one with pixie hair sitting on the couch waiting for our return.

"So…how was the hunt?" She asked expectantly. I looked up at Edward and I saw a little trace of a smile come on his face.

"It was…it was _great_." I said forcing a smile.

"Oh Bella, you're such a liar." She said hastily, and Edward and I broke into laughter. I looked up at Edward, but he was staring with a blank face at Alice. I turned back to look at Alice and saw a big grin on her face. Edward disappeared upstairs, leaving me alone with Alice.

"If you saw what happened, then why did you even ask?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Because, I knew you would lie, and there are consequences to lying in _this_ house." She said with a huge grin on her face. I stood up and took a step back from her cautiously.

"Alice, what do you _mean_ by consequences?" I asked slowly.

"You'll just have to find out the hard way, now won't you?" She said with an evil smile, "Oh _Rosalie," _she sad in a sing-song voice. "I have a great surprise for you!" Rosalie walked in and smiled when she saw Alice looking at me like she was.

"Rosalie, please tell me what's going on." I pleaded.

"It's Alice's favorite time of the month right now. It's make over time." Rosalie said in a deadly voice.

About two hours later, I was almost done with my torture. Alice and Rosalie had given me a full on make over. Including a new hair style, make up, eyebrow waxing, and even clothes. After the final touches were made, I looked into the mirror and didn't even recognize the girl I was staring at. My hair was done in a million fantastic spiral curls with a darkish blue headband that was the same color as my dress. I had on globs of mascara, and I little bit of eyeliner with dark blue eye shadow. Next I looked at my dress; it was a beautiful dark blue color with fancy diamonds lining it. It was a perfect length that wasn't too revealing or too long, just a little bit above the knees. I was in complete shock of what they had done to me, I actually looked beautiful. I looked over at Alice and Rosalie, and they both ran over to me squealing in excitement.

"What's all of this for?" I asked. They both shrugged their shoulders, and I knew they were hiding something from me. "Oh Alice, I know you're just dying to give me hug!" I said trying to sound like I meant it.

"Bella, even though I just found out about your talent doesn't mean that I'm naïve about it," Alice said with an evil grin.

"This is so not fair!" I said in frustration.

"Welcome to the family little sis." Rosalie said as she smiled. Just those words made me forgive them for not telling me what was going on.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked with a total change of tone. They both rushed over and hugged me at that, and I didn't touch their foreheads.

"Of course we do!" Alice said.

"You're part of the family now," Rosalie said smiling.

"But you just met me," I said, cautious about all of this. I had never really been loved by anyone besides Jacob for being myself. And I didn't want to get hurt anymore; I'd already had enough of that in my human life.

"Yes, but I've already seen us three being best friends, and sisters!" Alice said excitedly. I smiled big and we all hugged again before Jasper and Emmett walked in.

"Whoa, what's going on here? Rose, did you through a party that you forgot to tell me about?" Emmett said, and I held in a laugh because the statement didn't seem that funny, but for some reason it _was_ funny, to me at least.

"Oh Emmett, don't be jealous that you weren't invited to it," Rosalie replied jokingly. She walked by him to the door, grabbing his hand on the way. Then Alice and Jasper stared lovingly at each other and I felt awkward ruining their moment.

"Oh, gosh! Did you hear that? My stomach is growling, guess I should go hunt to satisfy it!" I said sarcastically and walked quickly to the door. Once I turned to head for the stairs I ran directly into Edward. I murmured an apology, and started to walk away when he caught my hand.

"You look beautiful," He said softly in a velvety voice.

"Thank you, um you look good too," I stuttered as I tried to think of something to say; if I was still human, I would've been blushing dramatically. "Um, I was just about to go on a hunt, so I'll see you later." I said, and looked at our hands. He quickly released my hand, but I kept standing there for about a minute just looking into his eyes. I shook my head and remembered that I needed to hunt; I turned around and continued on my way down the stairs trying to hide my smile. Once I was outside I broke into a sprint for the meadow that I seemed to like as my favorite hideout. Once I stepped inside the limits of the clearing I stopped and leaned back against on of the trees and slid down to the floor.

"I'm such an idiot!" I said out loud, mad at myself for how I acted to the situation between me and Edward. Now he's probably going to avoid me, thinking that I don't want to talk to him because I totally like shunned him today. Why can't I think fast on my feet? I stopped my train of thoughts when I heard something moving in the brush behind me. I jumped up and ran to the middle of the clearing, facing where the sound came from. I remained completely still listening for another sound and then James walked out into the clearing.

"Bella, it was so nice of you to just leave without telling me. You know, I was really starting to like you, and then you just decided to run off when we had one disagreement. Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought we had something going." He said with a smile on his face.

"You know perfectly well why I left, how'd you found me?" I asked taking another step back.

"I went back to the hotel shortly after you ran off, so your scent was fresh and easy for me to track," He said his smile growing wider. I bolted out of the meadow as fast as I could, and tried to go back to the Cullen house. But just outside of the clearing was a big line of vampires who grabbed both of my arms and tied my legs with some type of material that I couldn't break through. I struggled as much as I could, but there was too many of them restraining me. They picked me up and took me back into the clearing and tied me to one of the trees with the same material that was around my legs.

"So this is the wonderful Bella that you have been telling me about? Who barely as control of her own power, does she even have any useful powers?" I heard the woman say who was talking to James when I ran away. I remembered her name to be Victoria.

"Not that I know of." James replied losing his smile. His face wasn't scared or fearful like it had been while he was talking to her the day I ran away, now I could see the anger building up in it.

"So she's pretty much useless?" Victoria asked with venom in her voice. "So she's just like the rest of the newborns we have? So we went through all of this work for a useless _girl!_ What use are _you _anymore? Maybe I should do away with both of you!"

"Or maybe we should do away with _you!_ All you do is piss and moan and complain about how nothing ever goes your way, and it's not just me who is sick of it; we all are. Attack!" This seriously felt like a soap opera, but it was actually happening. All of the vampires who had helped restrain me, plus many others turned on their supposed leader and attacked her. A couple seconds later I saw an arm fly in the air over my head. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was going on, but I could hear everything that was going on. I looked up to find James but he was gone to help kill the woman. I looked around and saw a man who had to be in his late twenties standing guard next to me. I willed me to untie me with my mind and he did it right away. I jumped up once the wire was totally off and took off running for the Cullen's house. I didn't pause to see how the man would react to what he just did.

I stormed in the front door and saw Alice and Jasper in the front room. Jasper's expression went from happiness to confusion; my emotions must have been running wild.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. It's urgent, it's nothing about you. You all have been really great and nice to me, and I really wish I could stay, but I have to leave right now." I said and turned around to go back out the door when I lost my balance and fell to the floor as I was overcome with another vision.

_I was running in the woods when I noticed something in my peripheral vision. I stopped running and scanned my surroundings. I was in the middle of the woods, and I couldn't see any movement or hear anything. I started running again, but then I saw something move again and started to run faster. I saw something shiny at the edge of the woods and then I remembered that I couldn't go out in the sunlight around civilization and I stopped running. I looked down at the ground knowing _he_ was the one following me._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. What is up with you and running away? We haven't even gotten to know each other yet. With Victoria out of the way, we could do great things together. Especially since we have a handmade army at our fingertips." James' voice ringed through my ears and he stepped out in front of me as I looked up._

"_How do I know you're not just going to kill me to like you did Victoria?" I asked, not moving, knowing I was trapped anyways. Who knew where his little army was hidden?_

"_Because you haven't gone behind my back, or betrayed me yet. Plus she just got real annoying with the whole 'we're going to destroy the Volturi and then the Roman's and then the Cullen's' crap. I just went along with it at first, but then it got quite irritating when she started talking down to me and bossing me around. So I arranged a revolt with the army; they were all sick of it too."_

"_I didn't ask _why_ you killed her. What do you want from me anyways? I already love someone else; I lied to you when I first met you. I was headed back to Washington to visit my vampire family when I met up with you in that alleyway. My husband was going to turn me into a vampire so that we could be together forever." I said, casually making up lies as I went on._

"_Really, where's the ring?"_

"_We didn't get one yet; we figured people would get suspicious if I was wearing a ring. It'd just be easier to keep it a secret from my family."_

"_What's his name?" James took a step forward, not believing me for a second._

"_Edward Mason," I said with confidence. I remembered that as being Edward's name before he was turned into a Cullen._

"_Are you sure that's his real name?" James asked._

Then the vision ended abruptly. I looked back at Alice and realized we had both seen it. I got up and bolted out the door.

I didn't actually know where I was going to go, but I went as far away from the meadow where James and his clan were still probably cleaning up the mess they had created. I regained my sense of direction and decided to head for the ocean. When I was about to leave the forest I changed direction and headed North until the sun set and then I slowed to a fast walk and went through a town to an abandoned beach and then started to run into the water until my feet couldn't reach the floor of the water anymore. I dove underwater and started to swim. It was really easy to swim far since I had a lot of strength and didn't have to come up for a breath at all.

After a couple of hours I came across an abandoned beach on an island that I had found from swimming that turned into a jungle past the sand. I climbed out of the water and ran in the jungle until I found a nice spring with a little waterfall flowing into it and a cave hidden behind the waterfall. I walked into the cave and found a family of jaguars living in the corner. The biggest one-which I guessed to be the mother-jumped up from her sleep when she sensed my approach. She leapt at me and I caught her in midair and threw her against the side of the wall I walked over and snapped her neck killing her, then I drank all of her blood and enjoyed every drop of it. Next I moved on to her cubs and then I took all of the bodies far away from the cave and left them there for some type of scavengers to devour on later on in the daylight. When I got back to the spring, I stripped my dress off and washed it off in the waterfall and left it out on a rock to dry as I went back into the cave to relax.

I started to cry soft dry sobs and leaned back against the back wall of the cave. It actually wasn't that deep or wide. I was sitting about twenty-five feet from the entrance, and the width was about the length of two full grown men lying on the ground. I thought about the day's events and felt all the pain come to me, making me want to cry harder, but I didn't really know why I was crying so hard. I hadn't really known the Cullen's that well, but it felt as if I had belonged with them. After meeting them for a couple of minutes, they were already willing to give a whole room to me.

I reached in my hair to find my headband that was still in my hair. I pulled it out and found that the saltwater of the ocean had affected the color and threw it across the floor in frustration. I had thrown it harder than I expected and it fell into the water. I quickly got up and retrieved it and placed it next to my dress.

I walked back to where I had been sitting and suddenly wished that vampires could indeed sleep; it would've given me something to do other than think about James and his army or the hurt look on Alice's face when I told her I was leaving. I was actually king of glad that I didn't have to face the rest of the family and see their faces too. But then again, would they really have cared that much? I mean I had just met them so I could've meant nothing to them, but then the look of terror on Alice's face after she had seen the vision with me flashed back in my memory.

Had she seen it in the same perspective as me? Could she hear my thoughts spoken aloud like I could? Or did she just see everything that happened from a third person's point of view? Had Edward seen the vision through her thoughts, or was he elsewhere? Ugh, so many possibilities, and questions that would never be answered. I'm so stupid; I should've never become attached to anyone after James' betrayal. It just seemed to slow me down. What if I had become more attached to Edward? Would I have been able to leave as quickly as I did?

I did it for their safety, too. In the vision James said that he was after the Cullen's, so if he had found out that I was staying with them then he definitely would go back and fulfill his goal of destroying them. Though I didn't know who the Volturi were, and why would they want to destroy the Roman's? Ugh, here we go again with the questions.

I sighed and laid my head back against the cave wall. I closed my eyes, wanting to be in complete darkness where I couldn't see anything. I thought of Edward's beautiful face, then Alice's hurt face came and then a memory of my old life before I had met James. Would I like that better than how I was living now? Vampires had the same nature as humans in the sense of power, except they could do more without getting killed. Especially if they created an army of newborns that obeyed their every command. So I bet dealing with my family and 'friends' at school would've been better than this.

I sighed again and rolled onto my back and tried to focus my mind on nothing so I could relax without any stress. I knew James would eventually find me, but I just wanted to enjoy myself while I could.

**A/N Ok, I know it's taken me awhile to update, but I'm almost finished with my other story on my previous profile so I will have more time to write this one. Please review and tell me how you like it, don't be afraid to offer some positive criticism. -Legacygrl**


	10. A Blind Fight

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV:**

When the sun came up, I watched as some of the light poured into the cave and shone on parts of my skin; making it glow with diamonds. The wonderful phenomenon gave the walls of the cave a slight luminosity. If I were my old self, I would think that this was totally cool, but now it just made me mad. This made it so that I'd have to be extra cautious while walking around this island in case there was some human civilization. Not that they could come up behind me and surprise me anyways; their scent would give them away to me.

I got up from my position and put my dress on, and putting the headband in my hair only so that it'd keeping my annoying bangs out of my face. They always got in my eyes so I couldn't see. I peered over into the spring and cringed at how disarranged my hair looked, yet I saw no flaws on my face. Of course, my vampiric features shone brightly, now fully in the sun. I sighed and looked up into the sun.

What was I supposed to do now? Just sit around and wait for James to come find me? Like a coward with no willpower? No, I was not going to do that. I wasn't going to wait for him to corner me and then do who knows what. I wasn't some weak helpless human anymore. I was just as strong as James, minus his minions. I had to go find him first. Take him by surprise; he wouldn't even smell me coming over the scent of all the newborns surrounding him. Maybe I could find a way to separate them.

I turned directions to head for the beach, but then stopped myself midway. Where was I going to go? I didn't even know where I was _now_, how was I going to find my way back to the U.S.? I could end up in Antarctica or even Russia. How did I even know where James was?

Suddenly in mid-thought, I smelled another scent coming closer. I got ready for attack and stayed in the confines of the jungle to jump the intruder by surprise. I knew it was a vampire-so that singled out my fear of running into a human-and the scent was very familiar but I was too confused to identify it. Was it James coming by himself? Had he ditched his army and come to look for me by himself? How'd he find me so fast? What would he do with me if I lost? I turned my back and leaned against a big tree; relying on my senses to notify me when he was close.

I heard when the vampire got out of the water and started walking on the sand. His footsteps were soft, and I wouldn't have been able to hear them if I was a human, but I heard them padding on the ground, and pausing every couple of minutes. The approach almost seemed wary. After what seemed like ten minutes, the footsteps started to come closer to me. I braced myself for attack, flexing my steel muscles. When the footsteps came right next to the tree I was hiding behind, I jumped out and tackled the intruder and started my attack, not wanting to look at his face. I started clawing at his face and punching him not really knowing how to kill a vampire properly; I just knew that to keep them dead I had to set them on fire. Next I tried to grab at his arms when suddenly I lost control of the battle and I was being turned onto the ground. I was still struggling to get back in control, while all at the same time preparing myself for the pain that I knew would come. I was pinned down like a helpless bird being forced down by a cat. I tried to break my arms free but he was restraining them, and then it wounded like my name was being called in a voice I wasn't expecting. It wasn't James', it was Edward's.

"Bella, Bella! Stop! I'm not going to hurt you! Bella!" That's when it registered through my mind and I stopped abruptly. I stared at his eyes for a second before I started tearlessly sobbing.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I cried out, feeling horrible that I was trying to attack him of all people. I could never hurt Edward. He rolled to the side and sat up, taking me with him so that I was sitting in his lap.

"It's ok, I guess. But… umm…I have to ask something." He said after a couple of minutes. I had calmed down a bit, and I started to feel a little awkward sitting like this. But he didn't seem to mind, so I pushed it away.

"How'd you find me?" I asked first. He was the one who I had questions for-that needed answers.

"I saw the vision through Alice's eyes and followed your scent here awhile later. Though I lost it about five times in the ocean. Why were you attacking me? Did you think I was him?" I nodded and rolled onto the ground so I could lie on my stomach. I crossed my arms on the ground and laid my head where my wrists met. Though I was facing the jungle while he was, in a sitting position leaning back on his hands with his ankles crossed, facing the ocean.

"So why did you come?" I asked after a few moments had passed. I rolled onto to my side and propped my head up with my left arm so that I could face him. He turned towards me and gave me an unreadable look. "If you're not going to answer, can I at least _see_ what you're thinking?"

"I came because I knew you were in danger." He said, obviously avoiding my question.

"Why did you even care? You barely even know me." _Yet it feels like I've known you my whole life, _I wanted to say, but I knew I couldn't. His expression didn't change, making me want to touch him even more to see what he was thinking. _It feels like you're the only one who has kept me alive__._

"Because I feel like I need to protect you, and keep you safe."

"Like a father?" I spit out too quickly. I sprung up to my feet and looked down at him, "Is that why you came here? To _'protect' _me? I've been alone this long, I don't _need_ protection!" I stalked off into the woods. I was feeling emotions of rage and anger at him, but then I couldn't really understand why I was so mad at the same time. But that didn't falter my rage any less. Though, before I knew it he was right by my side.

"Bella, that's not what I meant. I wasn't supposed to say it like that. Come on, stop walking. What were you expecting me to say?" I stopped at his last words and he walked in front of me and gripped my shoulders looking down into my eyes.

"I don't know," I said with a sigh, "but not that. I wasn't looking for that." I still couldn't figure out why I was so angered. I started walking the other way again, but he stepped in front of me again regaining his grip on my shoulders.

"Then what were you looking for? This is hard on me, not being able to read you! You're the only person in the last one hundred years that has made me like this! I don't know what you're looking for me to say, I don't want to sound like a father. But I don't know how to explain why I came after you. The truth is, _I _don't even know why I came. It felt like I just had to." I was about to turn away again, but his words got to me this time. I couldn't resist it anymore, and I didn't care if he read my true thoughts. I had to know what he was thinking.

I pressed my finger to his forehead before he could protest and we both grew still in shock:

_I don't know what this is that I'm feeling. I've barely met her, but yet I feel so close to her and want to move our relationship further yet I know she doesn't feel the same way. I don't know why I came after her, but it was like I didn't have a choice anyways. My heart chose it for me before I could even stop to think about it. __I just want her to be happy, no mater what it takes__. And the _anger_ I'd felt at James after seeing that vision hadn't been anything I'd ever felt before. If only she could possibly understand the intensity of my emotions for her…then what? What would happen then? Why did I want her to understand me so badly? _

_There was no way that I could possibly feel that strongly about a person so quickly. It was nothing I'd ever felt for a woman before, just looking at her beautiful face wasn't enough for me. This urge to get closer to her is too much. But what was going on through her mind? _

Then I forced myself to pull away and we both stumbled a bit. I realized a second later that all those thoughts were what he was thinking before I had touched him. We stared into each other's eyes, and I recognized the longing in his. Could he see it in mine? What had he read from my mind? A minute passed before I finally broke the distance in between us in a flash. When our lips touched it was like a shock of magic. I lifted my hands into his hair, and he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled my body closer to his. His kisses were wonderful blissfulness, and I had never imagined I could feel like this about someone in so little time. It just felt… right. After about a minute I pulled away abruptly and took a step back and looked into his smoldering eyes again.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that it was-" He started to say but I interrupted him.

"Well first, I was the one who started it. And second, I pulled away because I had to make sure this was real and not just a dream." I said lamely, knowing that I might as well tell him the truth. There was no use in lying anymore.

"And how does that tell you if it's real?" He asked curious. I took another step forward so that our lips were almost brushing against each other.

"Because you would've dissolved into thin air once I pulled away." I leaned in for another kiss, and he bent his neck down lower to meet my lips. This kiss was softer, but I could still feel the intensity of it. I wanted more, but knew I couldn't push it right away. This time he pulled away after a while.

"Well, it's good to know that this isn't a dream." He said. I smiled, and pecked his lips lightly before grabbing his hand and walking away towards my cave. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." We walked in silence, side by side, until I finally broke the silence. "What now? What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't gotten that far yet. I still haven't got past this part; why I feel so strongly about you. The kisses just made the feeling intensify even more."

"I've never even came close to feeling this before. Yes, I've kissed and had relationships with guys before, but nothing has ever compared to this." I looked up and saw a grin spread across his face.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. At least I dazzle you as much you do to me." I playfully nudged him and laughed. We must've been walking really slow or something because I didn't remember the cave being that far away. "I guess we should continue as you planned." He stopped abruptly and knelt down on one knee.

"You're kidding! We can't get married!"

"You sounded like you wanted to in the vision."

"Edward! We've kissed once! And I'm not denying that it was wonderful because believe me it was, but let's find some sanity in this scene. Vampire marriage or not, it's still the real deal with certificates and everything. We've barely just met, and you want to rush into a marriage? I don't want to have one big fight and get a divorce like all of the celebrities." He got up as quickly as he had stopped and continued walking on with my hand still in his.

"Ok, but someday you _are_ going to marry me." He looked at me and gave me a crooked grin. I laughed and smiled at him again. I was surprised at how well he took my rejection, and shook it off like it was nothing. Though, deep inside I was so grateful because if he had showed any signs of sadness or disappointment, then I would have felt so horrible about my outburst.

"I promise. Although, next time you propose, I expect to see a ring." I said jokingly. After a couple of more steps, the cave and spring came into view.

"So is this where you stayed for the night?" I nodded and he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his back and rested my head on his chest. "We have to go back eventually."

"Do you know why I really left?"

"Because you were scared of him finding you, right? But still, I don't think that's the reason. Mostly because you were so intent on murdering me when I first came. Why didn't you think to look at me before you started to attack? If you had seen me, you wouldn't have attacked," He said rapidly as he started to run his hand through my hair, trying to untangle it somewhat. It didn't hurt to pull the knots out like it would as a human.

"Because I knew if I saw his face, I would hesitate and not want to hurt him. I If didn't look into his eyes though, then I would be able to kill him for threatening you and your family."

"Couldn't you smell that my scent was different than his?"

"I was thinking too much about other things that I couldn't remember his scent or anyone else's. I knew I had scented it before-therefore telling me it wasn't a stranger-but I couldn't quite identify where I had smelled it before."

"Why did you come here?" He asked after taking in what I had said for a couple of seconds.

"Because I was scared that he would find me with you guys and would take me himself and then order his army to kill you and your family."

"So you ran because you were scared for my family and not yourself?" When I nodded he lifted my head up so that our eyes met. "You amaze me even more every second."

"Before you came, I was actually planning on going and finding him instead of running away for the rest of my life. I felt like a coward just staying here. But then my sanity came back and I realized that I had no idea where I actually was and I paused trying to think of a plan. That's when I caught a whiff of your scent."

"Well actually, I don't know where we are either. I lost track of direction with I trying so hard to track your scent. And let me tell you, that was not very easy to do."

"So there's little chance of him following me?" I asked; hope filling me from head to toe.

"Well he's never going to hurt you as long as you're with me, but unfortunately he's an expert in tracking. It's his obsession," Edward said sadly.

"So how do we stop him and his army?" I questioned.

"That is a good question. I'll have to figure this out with Carlisle," He said, already starting to form a plan in his head.

"Will they still accept me after I ran away?" I asked precariously. He looked down at me like I was crazy.

"Of course they will. Why wouldn't they?" I smiled and then he took off for the shore, towing me along.

**A/N Hope you liked it, please review!**


	11. Explanations

**Chapter 11**

**Bella POV:**

"Bella!" Alice screamed and hugged me as tightly as she could when I walked through the door of the Cullen house. "I knew you'd be back!"

"Really? And was that just a gut feeling, or did you see it happening?" I asked in an accusing voice.

"Gut feeling of course! I would never cheat like that!" she replied sarcastically. I laughed and welcomed Esme's embrace as Alice stepped back. Rosalie was next, then I was finally let free of all of their hugs, or so I thought. Emmett came next, lifting me off of the ground in his big bear hug. After he was done with me, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him before anyone else had a chance to hug me.

"I'm really sorry, to all of you. Though I'm sure Alice already filled you all in as to why I left." I said as a big grin came over Alice's face.

"Bella, darling, we all understand that you were trying to keep us safe, but you also have to think about your health too. Imagine what would have happened if he had found you on that island all by yourself, defenseless." Esme said kindly.

"He doesn't want to kill me, but I still have no clue what exactly he _does_ want from me. I just knew that I had to get away from you guys to take you out of the line of fire," I said calmly, and I heard someone snort. I didn't think anything was funny personally, but they can suit themselves.

"What are we going to do now?" Edward asked, "Just sit here and wait for his army to come and destroy us?" He was still holding my hand as we stood next to each other. All the rest of the couples in the household were sitting together on separate couches: Alice and Jasper on the love seat, Emmett and Rosalie on the couch, and Esme and Carlisle on the sofa. There was one couch left over I guessed for Edward to sit when they had these family meetings. I walked over to it and sat down, towing him along with me.

"If he catches me, I can get away again once the focus is on something else. Last time in the meadow-"

"What do you mean '_last time_'? He had captured you again? And you didn't bother to include that in your story? If you ask me, I think that that'd be a pretty vital piece of information to share," Edward said angrily. I sighed and turned to face him.

"Before I left when I went out to hunt, I stopped in this meadow I found and was just thinking about things. He came at me, alone at first, and when I tried to run away they had had me surrounded. He was talking about me just running away while he had his servants tie me to a tree with this stuff that it absolutely impossible to move whatsoever.

"Victoria stepped forward from the crowd and she and him got into a big fight about how they had made so much fuss over me. He got angry with her for always bossing him around and so he had all of the newborns help him kill her.

"When they were distracted in that, I willed the boy who was guarding me to untie me from the tree, and he did very obediently; without any hesitation. I told him to go join the fight and forget what he did, so James wouldn't kill him too, and ran here." I looked up from my thumbs, which I had been twiddling while I was talking, "But none of that should've happened since I should've been able to smell him or at an _army _of vampires coming my way."

"Why weren't you able to smell them?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I guess because I was super deep in my thinking; making me unaware of my surroundings. And I know that that was a really stupid thing to do, but I'm still very new to all of this so that's why I forgot." Edward rubbed his hand around my back and whispered "It's going to be okay." into my ear.

"It wouldn't be smart to leave yourself as bait; they'll probably be prepared for the next time they catch you. Yet there won't ever be a next time now because we are going to protect you from him," Carlisle said obviously still in thought about something, "I'll be in my study if any of you need anything." He got up from the sofa and walked away with Esme right behind him. Edward followed, but instead went up the stairs with me in tow.

He went into his bedroom and then let go of my hand and walked over to his stereo. I looked around and took in all of the CD's and tapes and finally rested on his couch. It was odd to not have a bed in a _bed_room, but then again there would be no need for it. I sat down on the couch with my legs crossed and watched him. He laid his head against one of the shelves casually. It killed me to not be able to read his mind so I could know what he was thinking.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked quietly, barely over a whisper. In a second he was sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. He rested his head on my hair.

"No, no, I'm sorry but it's nothing you did, I promise. It's just _him_. I feel so angry at myself and at him to know that he almost had you and took you away. I _knew_ I should've gone after you instead of just walk away like a coward." I tilted my head up to look at him and reached up to kiss his lips. After a little peck that I could barely manage, he leaned his head down and extended it into a real kiss. I tried to turn my body around to make things more comfortable while we were still in the kiss, and I tangled my hands into his hair. After awhile, I pulled back and put my head on his chest.

"You'd probably be dead by now if you had come after me. So I'm thankful that you were a coward," I said with a little laugh. He tilted my head up and gave me a quick little tender kiss before putting my head back down on his chest. "Please don't be mad at yourself, for my sake."

He kissed the top of my head softly, "For your sake I won't." I smiled and looked out his window to watch the sun fall behind the trees.

We had stayed like that all night just talking about our pasts. We had moved around a bit but stayed on the couch. He told me about how he had been changed and all of his memories left of his human life, and I told him about my life before I was changed; the good and the bad parts of it, including Jacob. I had even started to cry through half of it, and he had just pulled me closer and comforted me as I told him everything. When the sun finally came up behind the clouds, I sat up ready to do something.

"I need to hunt, I haven't eaten anything in about two days and I just want a deer or something little to snack on," I told him.

"Well you're not going by yourself after the last time," he said in a concerned voice.

"That's why I'm telling you, dummy. I just, I'm scared to leave the house period with any one of you. What if he's watching it right now, just waiting for someone to leave? We can't take on his whole army; there's too many of them." He sprung up and started pacing across the room. "What's everyone else doing?"

He paused for a second before answering, "They're all in their rooms talking. One hint of advice: _never_ read Emmett's thoughts when you don't have to." He shook his head and I laughed. I got up off of the couch and walked over to his stereo and looked at his CD's.

"What CD is in here already?" I asked as I turned it on and flipped it back to the first song.

"Oh, just Debussy," he muttered as he shook his head. The song came on and I smiled.

"Clair de Lune is great." I said with a smile, and he turned to look at me with a crooked grin.

"Didn't think you people of this century even knew what classics were," he said as his smile got wider.

"Ha ha that's _so_ funny," I replied sarcastically. He came over and grabbed my hands and pulled me with him as he started to dance. I was about to protest that that wasn't a good idea since I was the world's worst dancer, but I guess some things change when you become a vampire. He leaned down and kissed me with the same intensity as when we were on the island. I leaned into him closer in the kiss and I never wanted to have to pull away from him, yet I knew the kiss would end soon as they always did.

When he pulled away, he had a sour look on his face and I figured it was something I had done until he muttered: "Incoming in 3, 2, 1," Alice barged in not a second after he said one.

"Aw, how cute. Don't let him get you stuck on Debussy, I've been trying to get him to listen to modern music but it ain't happening so far," She said with a laugh. I looked up to see Edward's brow furrowed but Alice didn't seem to take any notice while she continued speaking, "You two should come downstairs, we have some company coming," and that's when I finally smelled them.

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating in soooooo long, but I've been really busy. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, and I promise that the next one will be longer and come a lot sooner if I get at least two reviews from you guys.**

**Thank you for reading! And a special thanks to my beta reader! She helped me a lot with this chapter, so I want to thank you for that!**


	12. A Wolfy Reunion

**Chapter 12**

**Bella POV:**

I stopped my breathing as I walked down the stairs because the stench was so overpowering. I registered through my mind where I had smelt the horrid smell before and I instantly remembered my journey from New York to here. Without a second thought I was sprinting down the stairs and outside the front door with Edward on my heels. He grabbed my hand and gently tugged me back to him once we were outside that Jacob wasn't even here; I guess all werewolves had the same stench about them. Alice came out a second later and gave me a weird look.

"I don't think I've ever seen you run so fast before, Bella," she whispered to me, and I gave her a grim smile. She gave me a confused look, and I whispered back to her:

"I'll tell you later." She nodded and then stood next to me. I took in everything around me then and saw that Carlisle and Esme had already been waiting outside, and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had filed out after us. I then turned my attention to the edge of the forest where five tall and muscular Indian men walked out from the trees and three wolves were following them. The men all had stern expressions on their faces, and they were shirtless with only jean pants on; they didn't even have any shoes or socks on their feet.

"Good morning, gentlemen. How can we be of assistance to you today?" Carlisle asked sounding like a clerk in a sophisticated store. The sternness on their faces just turned to scowls after he spoke.

"No need for the fake contentment, bloodsucker," the man in the middle said bitterly. I mentally flinched at his reference of us, but didn't want to give the satisfaction of knowing their words had any kind of effect on me, "We've had trouble with this group of vampires recently and gave to ask if your coven had anything to do with them."

"Would you happen to know any names?" Carlisle asked calmly, acting as if they had replied in the same kindly manner, "There are quite a lot of us around the country, so it would hard to know if we've even made contact with them before."

"Do you think we stop to ask what their names are when we are chasing them away from our town?" The same man asked, and spit at the ground in between us and them. I figured it was supposed to be an insult, but there wasn't any offense taken. I took my eyes off of where he had spit and noticed that the wolf on the end wasn't staring at the men like the other two were; he was staring right at me. We made brief eye contact before I turned my attention back to Carlisle speaking.

"Just making sure. Do you remember any specific physical traits about them?"

"There were two obviously in charge; a male and female. The male had long blonde hair while the female had deep red hair."

"Now, there's only one in control," I mumbled, and quickly looked down at the ground when I realized that I had spoken out loud. I felt the Cullens' all turn their gaze to me, and suddenly the harsh questions were directed at me instead of Carlisle.

"You're associated with this group?"

"No, I am not associated with this group," I said managing to have the same amount of calmness in my voice that Carlisle had maintained.

"All I can smell is her awful stench so I can't tell if she's lying or not," the man to the left of one who had been speaking the whole time said in a quiet voice. The one in the middle growled quietly before speaking again:

"You sure don't sound like it. How do you know this information?" he asked sternly. I paused and looked up at Edward, not sure of what I should say. I didn't think it was the best idea to tell them: "_Oh, I'm not associated with them, I just saw the guy in charge kill the woman when they had kidnapped me." _it just didn't make me look very good. The wolf on the end, the one that had been staring at me before, starting digging into the ground with his paws at my hesitation.

"It is a very long story of how she knows this, but I can swear to you on my life that she is _not _associated with them," Carlisle said, but we were pushing the werewolf to his limits. His face was turning pink and I could see his hands start to tremble.

"You didn't answer my question!" he yelled, almost making me want to take a step back, "How. Do. You. Know. This!" he said each word like it was in its own sentence. I dropped Edward's hand and stepped forward before I could see his look.

"You really want to know? Because if you do, you're probably gonna want to sit down." I said calmly but then totally changed my tone and took a step closer to them, "So you if you wanna know so _freakin' _bad how I know these things then you're going to tell your little wolves there to go into the woods and come back as men, and all of you are going to come and sit down inside our house so I can tell you that I'm _not _associated with _Them!" _I let out a sigh of relief and turned on my heel and walked into the house.

"And if we don't?" the man asked making me pause before I had made it in the house.

"What are you going to do to me if you I'm '_associated_' with this group of vampires?" I asked irritated as I slowly turned around to face him, making sure I kept my eyes locked on his.

"Well, we'll have to take you with us of course," he said like that was the obvious thing.

"You're not taking-" Edward started to say, but I was at his side in a second with my hand on his shoulder, stopping him from continuing.

"Well, there are eight of us and eight of you. If you ask me, I don't think the odds would be on your side since we have seven highly trained fighters; what do you have?" I asked with attitude in my tone and stance. He sighed and nodded, but looked at me weird before saying anything to the men and wolves next to him.

"Who are you, bloodsucker?" Again I almost flinched when he called me 'bloodsucker.'

"My name is _Bella, not bloodsucker_," I said sharply looking straight into his eyes, and when he finally looked away I felt a smug grin come across my face knowing that he had lost the battle of dominance by dropping his eyes first. I actually made it to the door before I heard my name being called in an all-too-familiar voice. I stopped and dropped my arm to my side, I had raised it to open the door, and then felt Edward at my side. He opened the door and ushered me inside.

"No, no, no, I have to go back out there. I heard his voice, Edward!" I yelled struggling against his hold, but he held me back with more strength than I thought possible because I was still considered a newborn so I should've been stronger than him.

"Bella, calm down, it's alright. He was the wolf that was staring at you the whole time, and he was the only one who didn't have pants tied onto his leg. Now, if you promise to stay here inside I'll go get him some clothes," he said looking into my eyes. I nodded and he let go of my and was gone in a second. I turned towards the door but ran into a really big and burly man who reminded me of a bear.

"What are you doing Emmett?" I asked with a sigh.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he pushed me towards the couch.

"…Outside?" I asked as I pointed to the door.

"You sure don't know how to listen, Bella," Jasper said as he appeared next to Emmett.

"What is this, put Bella on lockdown?" I asked as they both picked me up and set me in the middle of a couch; they sat down on both sides of me as Edward came down the stairs with a pair of jean pants in his hand and the rest of the family came in the front door.

Rosalie smiled when she saw Emmett and Jasper on both sides of me, and Esme and Alice just laughed.

"First things first, Carlisle I'm sorry for even saying anything in the first place; that was meant to be just a thought in my head, but it kind of just came out. Then the man made me really pissed off so I guess you could say he just set my temper off. I don't have as much control and patience as you, so I couldn't keep my calm tone," I said before anyone else could say anything. I talked in a rushed manner, the words coming out too fast for any human, or _werewolf_, to be able to comprehend.

"No need to say sorry, it might be good to get hothead werewolves like them on our side," he replied, talking just as quickly as I had.

"Ok, then can someone explain to me what just happened? Preferably Edward."

"You told me about your relationship with Jacob earlier this morning, and I read the reddish-brown wolf's mind and put two and two together. That's why you rushed down the stairs so quickly when you first smelled them, is it not?" he asked looking at me when he talked; it felt as if it was just me and him in the room at that moment.

"Yeah, I thought I smelled him, but was grateful when you stopped me when we got outside," I said and he nodded before continuing, but I saw the hurt flash through his eyes so I beat him to the punch, "Edward you have to understand that there was never anything romantic between Jacob and me." I could see that he understood now, so I relaxed into the couch and waited for him to continue.

"Well you started talking and his thoughts changed and almost turned against you because he was beginning to get suspicious that you were 'associated' with them," I laughed when he used air quotes around associated, "But then he realized that we, our family, weren't like them and that you probably wouldn't be with us if you were one of _Them. _

"After you got done speaking he ran into the forest to change back into human form, but then realized that his pants had fallen off while he was running with the pack after he had already called your name. So that's why I rushed you in here because I knew you'd go right to him, but I didn't think he'd want you to see him like that so I told Emmett and Jasper to come make sure you didn't leave the house while I got him some pants."

"Well why don't you go give them to him?"

"I already did," he said confused, and I realized that he no longer had the pair of pants in his hand.

"What was everyone else doing outside?"

"That, I can't answer for you," he said sadly.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because I wasn't there," he said with a little laugh.

"But I was!" Alice said.

"Care to explain what you guys were doing for so long?" I asked patiently.

"Nope!" she said with a smile, and when I just stared at her she continued, "Just kidding, of course! We were just waiting on the wolves to come back out from the forest, but when it was evident they were taking longer than necessary we came in here."

"Oh, I'm sorry again to everyone for all the trouble I've caused you guys today." I said speaking slower, not caring if the wolves heard.

"I swear Bella, you say that word _way_ too many times. I think we should ban you from saying it," Rosalie said with a laugh, and I smiled.

"Sor-," I quickly stopped myself from saying it again, and everyone laughed, "What's the consequence for when I do say it?"

"It'll be different every time, but next time you say it Rose and I get to give you another makeover," Alice said cheerfully, and we all sat in silence, except for Edward who was still standing.

"What are they doing Edward?" Jasper asked referring to what was taking the werewolves so long.

"Contemplating whether or not it is safe enough to come in here as humans," he replied swiftly without any hesitation. I got up from the couch and walked over to sit down on the piano bench, and Edward followed shortly after me. The rest of them got the hint, that we should leave the couches for the wolves, and Emmett and Jasper disappeared upstairs and came back down with two armchairs and two love seats. Carlisle and Esme sat in the armchairs, which Jasper and Emmett had set down side-by-side next to the piano, and Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all sat down on the two love seats, which were placed next to the armchairs.

Jacob walked in the door once everyone had sat down, and I sprang up into his arms.

"Bella!" he said in excitement.

"Oh my god, Jake! I thought I'd never see you again after you told me to come here, oh and thank you for that by the way." He swung me around in a circle before setting my feet back down on the ground.

"Bella, calm down now. You're starting to talk crazy talk," he said with a laugh, and I was confused at first but then remembered that I wasn't supposed to say anything like that around his pack.

"Oh, jeez; I guess I got a little carried away," I said with a laugh and then whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Jake, but you smell _really_ bad."

He laughed and then whispered back in mine: "I'm sorry to say this, but I think you smell worse." I gasped, faking to be insulted, but he just laughed and released me from the hug.

"Go ahead and sit down on one of the couches, and make yourself comfortable while the rest of your pack finds the guts to walk into our house and realize that we really don't have any coffins or dungeons," I said jokingly and went to sit next to Edward again. He sat down on the couch I had been sitting on before, and we waited while the rest of the wolves started to file inside, as humans, of course.

"Why did we have to do this in here?" the main one asked again once they were all almost seated, and I rolled my eyes and waited for him to sit down before I answered. While I was waiting, I recognized two of the men to be Quil and Embry; they used to be Jacob's best friends. I hadn't noticed them before so I figured they were the other two wolves who were standing next to Jacob.

"Because you wanted to know the whole story, so I wanted to be comfy while I told it, _mongrel,"_ referring to what I heard Edward call Jacob last night. I sensed that he was smiling at my word choice, since I had yelled at him for calling Jacob that, but I didn't dare take my eyes off of the leader.

"The name's Sam," he growled and I figured he didn't like being called _mongrel_ any better than I liked _bloodsucker_.

"Ok, _Sam,_" I said and started out from the beginning starting when I was sitting in the alley way and James had found me. I told them everything about how he made me make my first kill, and how I caught him talking to Victoria about me. I skipped over the part about me seeing Jacob on the way to Forks, and went on to how I met the Cullens. I also left the makeover and the more romantic scenes I had had with Edward, and finally stopped after I explained about escaping from being tied to the tree.

Sam spoke up when it was obvious I was finished speaking, "The part I don't get is how you '_willed' _these people to do things with your mind."

"It's one of my supernatural powers that I discovered," I said not wanting to explain how Edward's supernatural power was to read minds and how Alice could see things in the future.

"She's not the only one that has them," Alice said, "I can see things happening in the future, but don't worry because I can't see any werewolves in my visions." Sam nodded in understanding.

"I also have a question for you," I started, talking to Sam, "what was your buddy over here talking about when he said that he couldn't tell if I was lying or not because he couldn't _smell_ past my stench?"

"Some of us can tell if someone is lying or not by the kind of scent they give off, so we can't exactly smell anything but the awful odor surrounding this room at the minute.

"Yeah, the odor of _wet dog_," I heard Rosalie mumble too fast and quiet for them to be able to hear, but I still had to stifle a laugh.

"So now you know how I know this information, and that I'm _not _associated with them. So what do you want now?" I asked after they had stopped mumbling to themselves.

"What we came here for in the first place; we want you guys to help us kill them."

**A/N Okay, so how did you like it? I spent a long time trying to make sure that it was perfect to make you all happy. I want to thank ****sghb716 for reviewing. I appreciate all of you guys for reading, and if I get three reviews I will update before the 23****rd**** of this month. If I don't, then you'll all have to wait until most likely the 10****th**** of July because I'll be on vacation! **

**-A**


End file.
